Banknote control is a necessary function for the financial self-service equipment, and performance of banknote control determines effectiveness of the whole equipment. Usually, a banknote location is detected by a photoelectric sensor arranged in the equipment, and determined according to a state of the photoelectric sensor.
At present, photoelectric sensors in a banknote conveying passage are normally arranged at locations in parallel with and at a certain distance to the passage. When a banknote arrives at the location of any photoelectric sensor, the state of the photoelectric sensor may be changed, thus the banknote is determined to be at the location of the photoelectric sensor in the passage. Although a banknote location in a conveying passage can be detected effectively, there is a blind zone if the number of locations of arranged photoelectric sensors is too small (i.e., a distance between two adjacent photoelectric sensors is greater than a banknote width) to detect some banknote location in the passage. For the financial self-service equipment, the banknote location is an important parameter in a process of banknote control, and the accuracy of a banknote location may directly impact the control effect of a banknote. To better solve the problem of blind zone for detecting a location of a banknote, the number of arranged photoelectric sensors may be increased, which however is costly and even barely feasible especially in the case of a long banknote conveying passage. Therefore, it is desired to provide an apparatus which can solve the problem of blind zone of banknote detection without increasing the number of photoelectric sensors.